


Sword Problems

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip





	

“I honestly have no idea how this happened,” Tony said while staring at the ceiling. “I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t walk under it though.”

“Give me a boost, you idiot.” Loki uncovered his eyes, trying not to get a headache.

“Can’t you just magic yourself up there?”

“Yes, but then you wouldn’t learn your lesson.” Before Tony could respond Loki was hoisting himself up by Tony’s shoulders.

“I love how flexible you are,” Tony said as Loki’s feet joined his hands before he stood up. Tony tried to stay perfectly still.

“Shut up.” Loki smoothly pulled the sword out of the ceiling. Tony grunted as Loki jumped off his shoulders and landed gracefully. He twisted the sword around expertly. “I will clobber Thor for this.”

“It was just a harmless gift.” Tony tried to take the sword back, but Loki sidestepped him easily. “Oh come on, Lokes. I’m not going to get it stuck in the ceiling again.”

“You’ll end up just hurting yourself.” Loki moved into a stance that looked impressive.

“I’ve been handling weapons since I was five-years-old. Give me a little credit.” Tony made grabby hands at the shiny new sword.

“Your ability to get yourself hurt is impressive. I’d hate to give you another tool to do so.”

“Loki,” Tony whined while edging closer to him.

“Tony,” Loki said in a mocking, nasally voice.

“He gave it to me. The sword is mine.” Tony moved a bit closer. “You know I hate when people touch my stuff.”

“If you can’t handle it responsibly, then you can’t have the sword.”

“Frostbite, I think we both know that I know how to handle a _sword_.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Your vulgarity knows no bounds.” Loki slashed the sword and Tony could _hear_ the air being cut. “That’s why I like you.”

“Ah, blueberry. You’re so nice to me.” Tony lunged for Loki’s sword hand and missed.

“You forecast your movement more than Thor does.” Loki tossed the sword up. It twisted twice in the air before Loki caught it by the handle. “This is mine now.”

“Honey, please, can I have the sword?”

“What will I get in return?”

“A kiss?” Tony asked uncertain.

Loki made a thoughtful noise as he tilted the sword, catching the light.

“I suppose that would be fair.” He lowered the sword and Tony hugged him close. Their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. Tony smiled as he pulled back.

_Thunk_

“What was—” Loki teleported away while looking at the ceiling. The sword was stuck in it again.


End file.
